


All The Way Is Just The Start

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Come Swallowing, Condoms, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: After confessing their love for one another Shinji, Kaworu and Asuka decide to take their celebrations and relationship just a step further.





	All The Way Is Just The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This does technically take place after chapter 27 of Braver Than We Are but in all honesty this is pretty much just smut so you don't need to have read that going into it. Enjoy :P

Shinji had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming as they neared the end of their swift journey from the hotel bar to the room. The light buzz he was feeling from the alcohol made the entire night feel like a happy dreamlike haze. The concert, the journey back to the hotel, the discussion with Kaworu and Asuka, the confessions and declaration and the laughter in the bar. This was happiness, pure, unadulterated happiness, a feeling he had achieved so little in his life and one he didn’t want to go away.

He could still feel a nagging part in the back of his mind trying to push back against this unusual feeling. The alcohol and the love he felt for the two people in front of him helped fight it back though. This night was not going to be ruined by the so very typical doubts and fears that plagued him. He was determined to fight it all the way, for the sake of his… and their happiness.

They rounded a corner of the lush hotel corridors. Potted plants and painted littered the area as they moved past identical door after identical door until they finally reached their destination. Shinji had been here once already tonight, under very different circumstances. Earlier on they had gone there to find Asuka, to persuade her to not leave. Now they were all going together.

The three of them were drunk, not the sort of drunk that meant one of them would pass out or another might be found trying to climb into their own show but the refreshing kind of drunk. The sort of drunk that brought daft grins and gave that little shot of confidence. The sort of drunk that would lead a person like Kaworu to suggest they all take the party to the hotel room and the sort of drunk that would lead Asuka to grab their hands and pull them into the elevator.

Various thoughts were swimming around in Shinji’s mind. He still couldn’t quite believe what had happened tonight, the two people he was with now had brought him into their relationship. They were all together and in love. The door opened and the three of them made their way into the room, Asuka being sure to lock the door behind them. The light went on and Shinji saw the room as it had been left all those hours ago.

He felt Asuka’s hands come around his waist as she pressed herself into his back. He felt the warmth of her body as she snuggled herself into him and he looked on as Kaworu made it way to the ground of them stopping just inches before Shinji. Shinji looked up into Kaworus deep, red eyes and found his mouth suddenly dry as the boy looked back at him, also blushing, “I’ve waited a long time for this… Shinji Ikari.”

“M… Me too…” Shinji said as he felt Kaworu’s gentle fingers on his chin. He let Kaworu lead as the silver haired man slowly moved forward, closing the distance and pressing his lips up against Shinji’s. Shinji closed his eyes as he embraced his lover, letting a hand move up to cup Kaworu’s cheek. He returned the kiss, in the process letting Kaworu slide his tongue into Shinji’s mouth.

He could feel Asuka begin to kiss his shoulders and neck as he let out a soft sigh into Kaworu’s mouth. A minute or two passed of this before Kaworu finally broke the kiss, allowing Asuka to take his place.

_‘This has to be a dream’ _Shinji thought to himself as he found himself staring into Asuka’s eyes, she looked back at him, blushing and smiling.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Y-You do?” Shinji asked as she nodded.

“Probably, ‘I don’t deserve this’ or ‘This is a dream’” She laughed.

Shinji nodded, “Y-Yeah…”

“We’re all probably thinking that…” He heard Kaworu from the other side of the room, “The weight of our pasts hangs heavy on each of us. We have all been hurt and we have hurt others. Yet, what we may have done or what we think we may have done does not mean we are undeserving of forgiveness or love. Perhaps it is time for us to take off the shackles of our past and move forward. I love you both… I will always love you both… and I hope that feeling is mutual.”

Kaworu felt himself blush as he saw both Asuka and Shinji look forward him, he shrugged awkwardly realizing that he might have gone just a little bit over the top with his words.

“T-That is… what you were both thinking… right?”

“More or less… I was probably going to use the word idiot in there somewhere though.” Asuka grinned as she replied, “I don’t really have the same way with words that Kaworu does though… Personally I think actions speak much louder.”

Shinji was about to ask what Asuka meant but didn’t get a chance to do so as he felt her shove him lightly in the chest. He barely had any time to react before finding himself stumbling backwards, tripping and landing on the soft bed on his back. A moment later Asuka was on top of him, her legs straddling him and her lips hovering at his neck.

He could feel her warm breath softly tickling his neck, and then he felt her press her lips against his neck. She repeated this a couple more times and then he felt something else, her teeth… she wasn’t biting him hard but just enough for him to feel it. He let out another soft moan as his hands instinctively reached up towards her body. He placed them awkwardly on her shoulders and then started to run them slowly down her back.

As this continued, he started to feel himself become aroused, his cock hardening and beginning to strain against his trousers. He let out another sigh as Asuka’s lips now met his and he felt her body shift on top of him. She was still straddling him but he could feel her warmth just above his crotch and then without warning she placed herself on top of him.

“Mmm…” He heard her sigh as she made contact with his erection. He found it hard himself to stifle any sort of moan. Even through the fabric of his underwear, trousers and her underwear and dress he could feel her heat. It was unlike anything he had felt before.

“A-Asuka…”

Kaworu looked on at the little show his two loves were giving him and wondering when it would be appropriate for him to do something. He was more than content to just watch the display of loving going on in front of him for now though. He smiled as he watched Asuka slowly grind herself against Shinji, he enjoyed the sounds of their moans as their passion took hold, he felt his own hand snake its way down towards his trousers, slowly unbutton his pants and slide the zip down as Shinji’s hand roamed Asuka’s body, groping at her tits.

He let out a soft moan of his own as he pulled his boxers down, freeing his stiff cock from its prison. He let out a moan of his own as he started to slowly stroke as Asuka and Shinji continued their little display.

“S-Shinji…” Asuka let out a moan as she felt the pleasure shoot through her pussy as she grinded up against Shinji’s dick. Helped by the sight of her other lover Kaworu playing with himself at the other end of the bed she started to long for more. Grinding up against Shinji like this was fun but she needed to see what he had, she needed to feel it and she had a perfect idea.

“Kaworu… As hot as that is… don’t you think those hands… and those lips could be put to better use right now?”

Kaworu didn’t need to be told twice and stopped stroking himself. Asuka climbed off of Shinji, at first to what seemed like Shinji’s disappointment.

“Don’t worry… We’re only just beginning.” Asuka smiled deviously as she took her hand and slowly unbuttoned Shinji’s pants, pulling them all the way down, not long afterwards his boxers followed giving both Kaworu and Asuka a good few of Shinji’s exposed dick, “Sit up.”

Shinji didn’t need to be asked by her twice, he watched as she stood up and motioned for him to sit at the edge of the bed. He watched as a now pants less Kaworu was also told to kneel down. It didn’t take long for Shinji to realize what was about to happen.

“A-Are you both…”

Asuka nodded, “Oh yes… You seem pent up… I want to make sure you enjoy the main event. Now… enjoy this. Kaworu… Are you okay with this?”

Kaworu didn’t even think to reply to Asuka, instead he decided to show how okay he was with it by eagerly taking hold of Shinji’s dick, gripping it firmly and leaning in with his tongue. From here he could see how wet Shinji was from his and Asuka’s prior activity. He let his tongue make contact with Shinji’s tip, and slowly swirled it around eliciting a soft moan from Shinji.

Enjoying the taste and sensation of his tongue on Shinji’s cock he started to open his lips taking the head of Shinji’s cock into his mouth.

“A-Ahh… K-Kaworu…”

Kaworu released Shinji’s cock from his mouth and turned to Asuka with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him, “Not bad… Anyone would have thought you’d done this before. My turn now though.”

Shinji looked down at the sight between his legs, his two lovers kneeling before him, eager to make him feel good. Kaworu’s mouth had… felt like heaven. The silver haired man had been so gentle, and so keen to get his tongue around all of Shinji. He looked as Asuka took hold of him, she didn’t use her entire hand like Kaworu had done, but she started very much the same, her tongue making contact with Shinji’s head and swirling itself around.

Then came her mouth, her warm mouth enveloping his cock but unlike Kaworu she took more than just the head, she got the entirety of his dick in her mouth, he could still feel her tongue against him as she slowly started to bob her head up and down. All he could do was moan her name.

“A… Asuka… Mmm.”

He felt his dick leave Asuka’s mouth but it was only free for a moment as Kaworu eagerly took hold and as if in some sort of competition with Asuka took the entirety of Shinji into his own mouth. Whilst Asuka bobbed her head up and down three times, Kaworu moved his up and down five times. His motions were slow and deliberate. Shinji could feel his lovers’ tongue against him as he greedily sucked him.

“A… Ahhh…”

He could no longer speak, only moan as the two of them continued their little play. No longer content with passing Shinji’s cock between the two of them they were now attacking him with their tongues from either side. He looked down to see them looking up at him, their tongues eagerly lapping at his dick, Asuka focusing on the based and Kaworu greedily taking all of Shinji’s precum leaking from the tip.

Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined something like this. Shinji didn’t really like to admit to himself that he enjoyed being sexual, he still had too many hang-ups about it and the idea of satisfying himself brought him shame. So far, his fantasies had been fairly tame, quick views of what he considered regular pornography and never imagining something like this.

The more this continued the more Shinji realized he couldn’t hold on much longer. He could feel the familiar build up within him, starting at the base and intensifying as the two of them passed his cock between them. Asuka was now bobbing her head up and down on him quickly, perhaps sensing that he was getting close.

“Ah… I… If you keep on… I’ll…”

He let out another moan as Asuka let his cock free of her mouth. She suddenly got up off her knees and up onto the bed making her way behind him, “You’ll what… cum?”

Shinji nodded, feeling his cheeks glow redder as he felt Kaworu take hold of his dick.

“Good, in which case… Kaworu… he’s all yours.”

Shinji leaned back into her arms as she started to dot little kisses on his neck. Alternating between a soft light kiss and harder bites. He moaned out as he felt Kaworu’s mouth take him once again. Kaworu’s lips clamped themselves around him firmly and once again he could feel him start to move up and down.

“A… Ahh… Kaworu… Asuka… I….”

His cries only invited Kaworu to hasten his movements. Suddenly Shinji felt himself approach the brink. He could feel everything begin to tight, “I’m… I’m cumming!”

He let out a loud moan as he was pushed over the edge. Shinji felt his cock begin to twitch and pulse inside Kaworu’s mouth as the first load of cum was shot and promptly swallowed by his silver haired lover. He felt Asuka’s teeth on his neck as he let out another moan and his cock twitched again, another load of semen finding itself into Kaworu’s mouth.

Shinji slowly found himself coming down from his orgasm, and let out another moan as his cock was freed from Kaworu’s mouth. Without any words, his lover slowly stood up, leaned in and kissed Shinji firmly on the lips. Shinji did not hesitate to kiss back, not minding the taste of himself on Kaworu’s mouth.

“Did you enjoy that?” He heard Asuka seductively whisper into his ear.

Shinji nodded, “Y-Yes…”

“Good… Now you watch and recover. Join in when you’re ready.”

Shinji wondered just what it was Asuka wanted to watch but didn’t have to wonder for much longer as he watched the redhead get up off of the bed and remove her free and underwear surprisingly fast. It took almost everything for him to not let his jaw drop at the sight of her naked body. It was something he had imagined a number of times but those fantasies did not hold a candle to the reality of it.

Without thinking he started to unbutton his shirt, watching and shooting Kaworu a smile as he did the same. Soon they were all naked, Shinji looking on from his position on the bed as Asuka lay herself down, spreading her legs for the two of them, allowing them a good look at her wet pussy. Shinji could feel himself start to harden once again, the recovery from his orgasm not taking quite as long as expected but he was willing to sit back.

He looked on as Kaworu reached into the drawer, pulling out a small condom packet. Kaworu opened the packet quickly and rolled the condom onto his dick before positioning himself between Asuka’s waiting legs.

Asuka lay back, eagerly anticipating feeling Kaworu’s cock inside of her. Before he could start to slide himself inside, she spoke up, “Wait… I want Shinji up here too! I know you’re still recovering but you can still play with me a bit… right?”

Without saying anything she watched as Shinji shifted himself around on the bed to her side. This was exactly where she wanted to be right now. Between the two people she loved the most, both of them attending to her. She could feel Kaworu’s cock at the entrance to her pussy, Shinji’s hand was at her breast, his lips just about to meet hers.

She let out a soft moan as Kaworu started to slide himself inside of her and Shinji’s hand started exploring her chest, their lips touching and their tongues dancing. Kaworu’s movements were very slow and sensual. She could feel his dick entering her all the way, hitting every part of her and causing her to gasp as it did so.

She could feel the little lightening bolts of pleasure as Shinji played with her nipples, his tongue roaming her mouth. He pulled away for a moment, and looked her in the eyes, “I… I love you Asuka…”

She giggled, much to her disbelief she actually giggled. Caused by mixture of the pleasure she was feeling and the unadulterated love she felt for these two. These two beautiful men that were worshipping her body right now. Kaworu was now leaning in as well, his mouth hovering around her chest and neck, dotting it with kisses and every now and then sucking on the opposite nipple to the one Shinji was focusing on.

“I… Love you both… so much.” Asuka managed to get out between moans of pleasure as Kaworu started to speed up his thrusts, letting out a grunt of his own. Now she was beginning to feel the pleasure build up within her. With each and every thrust of Kaworu’s dick, every time he withdrew it from her wet pussy and thrust it back inside, she was feeling it spread throughout her. The sensations were almost overwhelming.

She reached out with her hand, feeling for and finding Shinji’s cock. The two boys continued to work on her, Kaworu with his thrusts and Shinji with his kisses and she started to slowly stroke Shinji’s cock.

The sounds of their moans began to fill the room. No words could be heard, just grunts, moans and the sound of flesh as Kaworu continued to thrust himself deep inside of Asuka. She could feel herself starting to get close to release but this wasn’t quite how she wanted this to end.

“Wait… I… I have an idea…” She suddenly called out, “Kaworu… Shinji… swap places… no actually… Shinji… you... swap with Kaworu but Kaworu… I want… above me.”

Kaworu nodded, “Anything for you.”

“Ahh….” She moaned out as Kaworu withdrew himself from her. She took the brief moment of respite to reach inside the drawer and pull out a second condom and pass it to Shinji. It didn’t take him long to be where Kaworu previously was, she took the moment to examine his dick a bit more. It was just a little bit smaller than Kaworu’s it seemed but a little bit thicker. She figured she could enjoy this.

Kneeling next to her was Kaworu, his hand grasping as her breast, his dick only inches above her face. What she was planning, wasn’t really something she’d usually do but she wanted to make sure the first time together for the three of them was memorable, even if it meant something like this.

Reaching up with her hand she slowly started to stroke Kaworu’s dick as she felt Shinji slowly enter her. She could feel her pussy twitch around him as she got used to the thicker cock.

“Mm….” She moaned loudly as Shinji pushed himself all the way inside of her. She felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers as his head came to rest itself at her neck. Much like she had done for him, he was now kissing and biting her neck as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her.

“A… Asuka…” Kaworu moaned out, “Y… You look beautiful.”

She let out another gasp as she looked up to see Kaworu smiling down at her. In response she took hold of his dick more firmly and began to speed up her strokes, “You… don’t look so bad yourself.”

She smiled back at him before turning her gaze to Shinji, he too was smiling. The sight of it sent another wave of pleasure through her. This wasn’t just them fucking because they were drunk and horny, this was love. They were all enjoying one another’s bodies. Trading touches and kisses and smiles with one another and just being in love.

One again the sounds of their moans, their giggles and the sounds of Shinji’s flesh as it smacked against Asuka’s filled the room but all their smiles remained. Asuka could feel the pleasure within her building as she felt a particularly hard thrust from Shinji. Each thrust, was bringing her closer and closer to that edge.

She sped up her thrusts on Kaworu who let out a moan of his own, “Asuka… I… I… I’m gonna….”

Asuka took at as a sign to tighten her grip on him and make sure he was positioned perfectly. She readied herself by closing her eyes but the last thing she saw before she did was him throwing his head back. She felt his cock suddenly stiffen in his hand and then she felt the warmth on her face. His cum hitting her on the cheek, across the nose and some on the lips.

The warmth, the smell and the taste as she stuck out her tongue had the desired effect. Suddenly she found herself reaching her limit. She let go of Kaworu’s dick and prepared herself, opening her eyes and looking deep into Shinji’s eyes who seemed to be at that point too.

She couldn’t speak, only try her best to stifle her screams as she felt him stiffen inside of her. She could feel his dick twitch and pulse as her orgasm took hold. Her arms pulled him in towards her, her nails dug into his back as she felt her pussy twitch and convulse wrapping itself around his pulsating cock, milking it for all it was worth.

Asuka rode the waves of her orgasm, continuing to moan their names, alternating between Shinji and Kaworu as the two of them collapsed. Shinji on top of her, Kaworu off to the side. The three of them holding one another as they finished riding out the pleasure. A moment later she felt Shinji slide himself out of her, his movements drawing another gasp from her.

As she watched him remove the now filled condom she felt something dribble into her mouth, this was accompanied by a not unpleasant and not unfamiliar taste. She turned to Kaworu and grinned, “You made a bit of a mess didn’t you?”

Kaworu felt himself blush as he saw the product of his orgasm slowly dripping down Asuka’s face. He reached for the tissue box on the nightstand and sheepishly passed it to her, “I… apologize.”

“Don’t.” She grinned, “I wanted to make tonight memorable, just don’t expect it every time.”

The two of them shifted themselves to allow Asuka enough room to get off of the bed both drawn to her naked figure as she made her way into the bathroom. When she had gone, they were both drawn to one another again, both smiling and blushing as they gazed at each other’s bodies. No words were spoken as Kaworu lay himself down again, taking Shinji into his arms.

Shinji snuggled his head into Kaworu’s chest. Listening to the sound of his lover’s rapid heartbeat, the product of the trio’s lovemaking. He felt his hand intwine with Kaworu’s as he tried to think of something to say, nothing coming to mind in the post-orgasmic haze.

“Shinji I… am truly happy that we were able to meet again.” He heard Kaworu say softly, as he felt the boys hand run itself through his hair, “I am… truly happy that we are all now able to share our love like this.”

“Me too…” Shinji answered, “I… Didn’t think I was worth of love but that… but you… and Asuka and taught me different. I… am going to miss you both when you go back to Germany.”

“We will miss you too… but we will figure it out.”

“I hope so… I love you both. I hope… I am worthy of your love too…”

“You are… You well and truly are Shinji Ikari.” Kaworu replied, “You are wonderful and we will both love you with everything.”

“Heh, I leave for a second and you two get all soppy on me.” Shinji looked up to see Asuka had returned from the bathroom, her face now clean, “Well I might not be as flowery as ol’ Kaworu here but you better believe that I do love the two of you. Now… are you going to make room there for me?”

“Of course.”

No more words were spoken between the three of them as Asuka made her way back onto the bed, taking up a position opposite Shinji and draping her arm across the two of them. The three of them shared one last kiss, one last smile before tiredness took hold and the light was turned off, letting them drift peacefully to sleep.


End file.
